


A heart of two

by HaibaraStark



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Holmes is hurted, M/M, They are both too proud, Watson is married
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaibaraStark/pseuds/HaibaraStark
Summary: “Almeno una volta nella vita potrebbe comportarsi come una persona normale!” Proruppe il dottore, alzando il tono della voce. “Ed essere aperto e sincero con me, invece di essere il solito–”“Cosa vorrebbe che le dicessi, Watson! Che credevo che non sarebbe mai cambiato niente, che saremmo invecchiati insieme e che la sua assenza mi distrugge? È questo che vorrebbe sentirsi dire?!”





	A heart of two

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non tiene in considerazione i fatti che avvengono in Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows.

_Se hai giocato è uguale anche se adesso fa male_  
_ Se hai amato era amore, non è mai un errore _  
_ Era bello sentirti e tenerti vicino _  
_ Anche solo per lo spazio di un mattino_ [1]

 

 

 

 

In principio fu l'alcol, poi il corpo ed infine l'abitudine. Era un rapporto carnale, sanguigno, che cozzava con quello di reciproca stima che i due uomini avevano. Il giorno e la notte conoscevano due verità diverse, così dissimili e allo stesso tempo così intrecciate. Sherlock Holmes e John Watson erano stati compagni di letto per diverse lune, per il semplice piacere di esserlo. Si erano lasciati scivolare quella convinzione sociale di immoralità addosso e si erano persi nel labirinto dei sensi, rotolandosi nelle coperte della routine.   
Per il detective tutto era esattamente come doveva essere: istintivo, privo di sentimentalismi inutili, e squisitamente ricorrente. Fu questa convinzione a renderlo del tutto impreparato davanti alla decisione del dottore di sposarsi. A nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi di trattenerlo a Baker Street, in quella quotidianità infinita, insieme a lui. Era stato un infelice rincorrersi di eventi a cui Holmes non era riuscito a dare una fine. O meglio: non era riuscito ad ottenere la fine che aveva sperato. 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi dalle nozze, il dottor Watson si era trasferito definitivamente in Cavendish Place e stava tranquillamente vivendo la sua vita coniugale, divisa tra lo studio medico e il tempo passato in compagnia di sua moglie.  _Tutto procedeva esattamente come lo aveva immaginato_. Erano queste le parole che si ripeteva ogni mattina appena sveglio e un attimo prima di coricarsi, per convincersi che ogni cosa stesse andando per il verso giusto. Ma la verità era che il suo più caro amico, con cui aveva condiviso le esperienze più impensate, stava cercando di tagliare i ponti con lui. Conosceva troppo bene Sherlock Holmes per non saperlo fin dal principio e allo stesso tempo da esserne inevitabilmente ferito, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Inizialmente furono solo piccole menzogne – perché di questo si trattava – su come non fosse necessaria la sua presenza durante un caso, seppur banale e del tutto innocuo; erano discorsi leggeri, fatti a quattrocchi nella  _loro_  vecchia sala da pranzo, quando Watson andava a fargli visita. Finché i loro incontri iniziarono a farsi sempre più brevi, con Holmes che necessitava ogni volta di uscire –  _da solo_  – proprio nel momento in cui lui superava la soglia dell’appartamento. Queste visite mordi e fuggi si conclusero con l’arrivo di un telegramma del detective, in cui lo informava che avrebbe lasciato Londra, per quelli che sarebbero potuti essere mesi, per seguire un caso. Poche settimane dopo Watson venne a conoscenza di una verità che avrebbe preferito non sentire: Holmes non era mai partito. Nella sua mente era ancora vivida l’espressione di Mrs. Hudson quando, dopo averla incontrata per caso, le aveva spiegato il perché non lo aveva più visto a Baker Street: un’iniziale sorpresa aveva velocemente ceduto il posto a un disappunto velato di dispiacere e di pietà. Per il dottore, invece, in principio ci fu solo rabbia. Ebbe l’impulso di precipitarsi al 221B e di affrontare il detective di petto, ma non lo fece. La rabbia sfumò presto in rancore e amarezza. I segnali c’erano stati tutti, solo che lui si era costretto ad ignorarli: Holmes non voleva vederlo, non gradiva più la sua compagnia in nessun modo. Aggredirlo non sarebbe stata la mossa più appropriata per ottenere delle risposte, non avrebbe fatto altro se non metterlo sulla difensiva e portarlo ad usare quella dialettica tagliente, di cui solo lui era capace, per cercare di distruggerlo. Per questo motivo ora Watson si trovava lì, nel suo letto, sveglio alle  _tre del mattino_  a fissare il soffitto, dopo quasi un mese dall’ultima volta che aveva parlato con Holmes. Aveva deciso che se di mesi aveva bisogno mesi gli avrebbe dato, ma non era più certo di riuscire a continuare a vivere in quel modo. La monotonia che lo aveva avvolto stava diventando insopportabile. Non si era mai realmente reso conto di quanto lo appagasse partecipare alla risoluzione di un caso, e non avrebbe mai creduto di provare la mancanza dei discorsi – a volte logorroici – del compagno. Il suono della sua voce importante che riempiva la stanza, mentre esponeva le sue teorie o raccontava un semplice aneddoto. Gli sguardi complici che rivolgeva solo a lui, e a lui soltanto. No, queste cose sapeva già che gli sarebbero mancate.

Quando, qualche ora dopo, il dottore uscì per raggiungere il suo studio aveva già deciso che alla chiusura avrebbe fatto tappa a Baker Street. Tenne stretto quel pensiero, per non concedersi la possibilità di cambiare idea, fino a che la carrozza si fermò davanti a quella porta così familiare e l’ombra di un ripensamento lo colse come un colpo al petto.  _Adesso che era giunto fin lì non poteva tirarsi indietro_.   
Mrs. Hudson non parve del tutto sorpresa dal vederlo nuovamente sulla sua soglia, anzi, quello che Watson scorse sul suo viso era qualcosa di molto simile al sollievo: non era un mistero per nessuno che le fosse sempre risultato difficile gestire Holmes da solo. Dopo i vari convenevoli con la padrona di casa, salì le scale con un moto di nostalgia e di lieve apprensione, non del tutto preparato a ciò che lo aspettava in quella stanza. Bussò con decisione sul legno spesso ed attese per qualche istante una risposta che non arrivò – non che si aspettasse il contrario – prima di entrare di sua iniziativa. Ad accoglierlo trovò quel tipico disordine holmesiano in cui la stanza veniva lasciata ogni giorno da quando si era trasferito, con libri e vetreria da laboratorio sparsi nei luoghi più strani accompagnati da oggetti dalla dubbia provenienza e utilità. L’aria viziata mista all’odore del fumo gli pizzicò il naso, tanto che trattenne a stento uno starnuto mentre spalancava la porta. 

“Mio caro Watson! Che cosa la porta fin qui?”  
Il dottore sussultò impercettibilmente, colto alla sprovvista da quella voce così familiare che gli era mancato così tanto udire.  
Sherlock Holmes se ne stava seduto a testa all’ingiù sulla sua poltrona e lo osservava con quel suo tipico sguardo indagatore, mentre teneva tra le labbra la pipa spenta. Appariva esattamente come il compagno lo ricordava: trasandato, con le ciocche ribelli scomposte sul capo, la barba di un giorno a scurirgli i lineamenti ed indosso una camicia che Watson era abbastanza sicuro fosse di sua proprietà. Sembrava trascorsa solo qualche ora dall’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto. Ma le cose non stavano così.  
“Mio caro Holmes” esordì il dottore, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, “ho saputo che è tornato dal suo lungo viaggio.” Non riuscì, suo malgrado, a non suonare ironico e lievemente tagliente. Si rese conto in quel momento che mantenere la calma gli sarebbe risultato più ostico di quanto credesse, perché, nonostante tutto, era ancora in collera con lui per come si era comportato. Non gli perdonava quell’atteggiamento così infantile e irrispettoso. Il detective, dal canto suo, gli rispose con un sorriso sghembo:   
“Così pare.”  
“È stato un caso difficile?”  
“Molto.”  
Watson volse lo sguardo altrove il tempo necessario a sbollire i nervi.  
“E di cosa si è occupato, di grazia?”  
“Sono lieto di sentirglielo chiedere! Vede” si ribaltò su se stesso, guardandolo con l’aria di chi non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi prendere in fallo, “si è trattato di una faccenda davvero interessante…”  
“Oh la prego, mi risparmi queste inutili fandonie!” Sbottò il dottore. “Sappiamo bene entrambi che non ha mai lasciato questo appartamento!”  
“Lo sa, sono veramente impressionato dal fatto che sia riuscito a trattenersi così tanto dal dirlo.”  
Watson avanzò di qualche passo nella stanza liberandosi del cappotto e del cappello, che appese sull’attaccapanni.   
“Non si faccia beffe di me, Holmes.” Lo ammonì puntandogli contro il dito indice. “Perché diamine si è inventato questa farsa?”  
“Ritengo che lei lo sappia già, ma visto che vuole sentirselo dire: non volevo vederla.”  
Il tono e la leggerezza con cui pronunciò quelle parole fecero vacillare il dottore. Holmes appariva quasi annoiato dalla situazione, come se si trovasse a dovergli spiegare una cosa estremamente elementare come l’allacciarsi le scarpe. Come se non gli importasse. Ma al detective era sempre importato  _fin_ _troppo_  di lui e della loro amicizia, e Watson non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che stesse recitando.  
“Dopo tutti questi anni trascorsi insieme è solo questo che ha da dire?  _Non volevo vederla_ , così, senza alcuna spiegazione?”  
“Non ritengo ne meriti una.”  
“Non ritiene…? Holmes, ma si ascolta quando parla?!” Prese un respiro per cercare di calmarsi. “Per quale motivo continua a nascondermi la verità?”  
“Io non le sto nascondendo un bel niente.” Il detective si alzò e si mosse verso il camino, dove vi si appoggiò con una spalla. “È lei che cerca altre risposte che non esistono.”  
“Lei non prende mai una decisione senza una motivazione logica.”  
Holmes rimase in silenzio, osservandolo con attenzione, mentre masticava leggermente il bocchino della pipa. Quando abbassò lo sguardo riprese a parlare:  
“Torni a casa, Watson.”   
Il dottore era sempre più sgomento dal suo atteggiamento.   
“Non sono intenzionato a farlo.”  
“Questa  _non è più casa sua_ , non può più concedersi il lusso di decidere di restare.”  
“È ancora questo il problema? L’essermi sposato con Mary?”  
Il detective strinse impercettibilmente la mano intorno alla pipa e la infilò nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
“La smetta di cercare di indagare, si sta solo rendendo ridicolo.”  
“E allora mi aiuti a capire!”  
“Non c’è niente da capire, Watson! La smetta!”  
“Dopo tutti questi anni passati l’uno affianco all’altro non può pretendere che io me ne vada senza sapere il perché non vuole più vedermi!”  
Holmes chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rimanere impassibile: “Watson…”  
“Almeno una volta nella vita potrebbe comportarsi come una  _persona normale_!” Proruppe il dottore, alzando il tono della voce. “Ed essere aperto e sincero con me, invece di essere il solito–”  
“Cosa vorrebbe che le dicessi, Watson! Che credevo che non sarebbe mai cambiato niente, che saremmo invecchiati insieme e che la sua assenza mi distrugge? È questo che vorrebbe sentirsi dire?!”   
Quando il suono delle sue parole si spense calò il silenzio. Mai, in tutta la loro vita vissuta assieme, John Watson aveva visto Holmes così in collera e a disagio al tempo stesso come lo era in quel momento. Quella maschera che si portava sempre appresso – e che fino a qualche istante prima aveva cercato di tenere ancora addosso – era caduta in mille pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi. Il dottore non credeva sarebbe mai davvero successo. Mai avrebbe creduto di assistere a una simile disfatta. E il dolore che provò al petto nel scoprire cosa vi era sotto a quel travestimento gli mozzò il fiato.   
Sherlock Holmes prese un respiro profondo e, come era caduta, la maschera tornò al suo posto; ma Watson ora poteva contarne il numero esatto delle crepe.  
“È piuttosto  _ovvio_  che il motivo sia perché ha preso moglie.” Riprese a parlare con calma, senza guardarlo direttamente. “Non posso certo coinvolgerla nei miei casi ora che sta mettendo su famiglia. Sarebbe una grave mancanza da parte mia.”  
Watson chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra. Di nuovo menzogne.  
“Holmes.” Lo chiamò, ma il detective non pareva intenzionato ad interrompere il proprio discorso.   
“Lei ora ha una moglie che aspetta il suo ritorno e sono certo che ben presto…”  
“Holmes, la smetta.”   
“…ci saranno anche dei piccoli Watson che trotterelleranno per casa. Capisce bene anche lei che…”  
Al dottore bastarono poche falcate per annullare la distanza che c’era tra di loro ed arrivare a fronteggiarlo per poggiare le mani sulle sue spalle.  
“Sherlock,” disse con un tono lieve, “la smetta.”  
Il detective alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso, per poi allontanare il contatto con un gesto deciso.  
“In verità mi domando cosa ci faccia ancora qui, visto che le ho chiesto apertamente di andarsene.”  
Watson lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante prima di indietreggiare di qualche passo e ricominciare a parlare:  
“Invecchiare insieme,” avrebbe giurato che Holmes si fosse irrigidito a sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, “suonava allettante, vero?” Sorrise tristemente, aspettando un commento che non ottenne.  
“Ha trascorso la vita a fingere di non provare emozioni. E guardi dove ci ha portato.”   
“Le  _sue scelte_ ci hanno portato dove siamo ora.”  
Astio. Watson poteva percepirlo perfettamente anche se l’altro cercava di nasconderlo. Sapeva cosa stava per accadere: Holmes non gliela avrebbe mai data vinta, lo avrebbe attaccato verbalmente con l’unico intento di distruggerlo. Il dottore non era intenzionato a lasciarglielo fare.

“Sarebbe molto ipocrita da parte mia dire che non sono scappato, per cui non lo farò. È esattamente ciò che è successo: sono fuggito, ho scelto la via più facile, perché quello che stava accadendo mi spaventava. Mi spaventava ciò che provavo ogni volta che scivolavamo nei letti l’uno dell’altro. E mi spaventava ancora di più quello che provavo nello svegliarmi sempre in un letto vuoto. Quando ho conosciuto Mary ho capito dal primo istante che era la mia occasione di fare quello che la società si aspettava da me. Ho lasciato questo appartamento, è vero, ma non sono in grado di rinunciare alla sua presenza nella mia vita. Meno che mai se non è intenzionato a darmi una spiegazione logica a tutto questo. Per cui la prego, Holmes, smetta di mentirmi.”  
Aveva parlato rapidamente, con l’orgoglio soffocato da quella confessione così intima e così vera e necessaria per ottenere la fiducia di Holmes ancora una volta. Quest’ultimo era rimasto perfettamente fermo ad ascoltare, senza un cenno di reazione alle sue parole; il dottore però sapeva che la sua mente stava lavorando freneticamente –  _come sempre_.  
“Voglio che se ne vada.” Esordì infine.  
Watson sospirò con aria affranta, ma Holmes continuò a parlare:  
“Perché credo di essere irrimediabilmente innamorato di lei.”    
Quando anche l’ultima sillaba ebbe raggiunto le sue orecchie, Watson si ritrovò a boccheggiare: il cuore aveva iniziato a martellare insistentemente nelle tempie impedendogli di trovare le parole giuste da dire; così rimase immobile e muto, mentre il detective lo guardava con fare deciso, pronto ad incassare il contraccolpo che le sue parole avrebbero avuto.   
“Non riesco a pensare a niente e a nessun altro. Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a respirare, non riesco a mangiare e la amo. La amo in ogni momento, in ogni minuto di ogni giorno[2]. E ogni volta che se ne va ne esco inevitabilmente sconfitto. Non so capire la logica di questa cosa, io so solo... che la amo. È incredibile quante volte lo sto dicendo[3].” Sorrise senza allegria, mentre una lieve ombra di disagio traspariva dai suoi occhi.   
“All’inizio è stato strano e angosciante: non riuscivo a legare i punti, a comprendere – e lei sa quanto io odi non comprendere. È imbarazzante ammettere quanto tempo ho effettivamente impiegato a capire cosa stava succedendo: non sono avvezzo a queste cose, non so gestirle – non ho mai voluto gestirle – e ora non sono in grado di affrontare questa situazione.” Lo guardò negli occhi prima di continuare: “È per questa ragione che non voglio vederla mai più.”  
Il dottore mantenne il contatto visivo, ma rimase in silenzio: tutto ciò cui stava pensando gli suonava così stupido e inadeguato. Troppe volte aveva vagheggiato che Holmes si confessasse tra le lenzuola; che tra un bacio sporco e un altro si lasciasse sfuggire un sentimento soffocato, a cui lui avrebbe risposto con slancio. Eppure in quel momento si sentì congelato nella consapevolezza che nessuno slancio gli era ormai più concesso. Sentì la fede stargli improvvisamente stretta, come durante quelle notti in cui non riusciva a dormire immaginando un violino suonare – il  _suo_  violino suonare. La strofinò con il pollice, pensando a quanto era stato sciocco ad andarsene e allo stesso tempo che era stato giusto così, che non sarebbero potuti rimanere coinquilini per sempre senza destare alcun sospetto o male lingua. Lui però non era realmente pronto a lasciarsi per sempre alle spalle quell’appartamento – a lasciarsi per sempre alle spalle lui – nonostante la spiegazione del detective.  _Men che meno_  ora che aveva ascoltato la spiegazione del detective.  
“Non osare.” [4]  
La voce di Holmes lo aveva raggiunto come un sibilo. Si rese conto di aver abbassato lo sguardo solo quando dovette sollevarlo nuovamente sull’altro, che lo ricambiò con fare accusatore.  
“Non osare neanche lontanamente pensare di essere così egoista e ipocrita.”  
Il dottore si mise sulla difensiva: non si era mai davvero abituato all’invasività di cui era capace il detective nei confronti della sua mente.  
“Non ha motivo di accusarmi di una cosa simile visto che  _non ho proferito parola_.” Rispose con stizza.  
“Era chiaro come il sole cosa stesse pensando.”  
“Il fatto che stessi pensando a qualcosa non significa che la farò!”  
La situazione si stava nuovamente riscaldando.  
“Allora per quale motivo si trova ancora qui, dottore? La sua spiegazione l’ha avuta, quella è la porta.” Concluse la frase con un ampio gesto del braccio ed un’espressione talmente finta che fece innervosire ancora di più John Watson.  
“Non abbiamo finito di parlare.” Controbatté.  
“Io credo di sì invece.” Il detective si staccò dal camino e fece un passo verso di lui. “E in fede mia, Watson, non capisco cosa possa spingerla a desiderare di restare qui, ora che finalmente  _ha fatto ciò che la società si aspettava da lei._ ” Si esibì in un sorriso carico di ironia.   
Sapeva qual era il motivo. Il dottore si rifiutava di credere che proprio Holmes non avesse inteso il significato della sua confessione. Il suo unico intento era quello di colpire a fondo come un pugnale molto affilato che viene poi girato più e più volte nella ferita. E allo stesso tempo cercava di allontanare l’attenzione da se stesso.  
“La prego, la smetta.”  
“Smettere di far cosa? Ha detto che vuole ancora parlare e ora mi chiede di non farlo? È un po’ confuso amico mio.”  
“Sta tergiversando.”  
“Questo è lei a crederlo.”  
“Ci conosciamo da anni – che a volte mi sembrano secoli – crede che non sia in grado di riconoscere quando cerca di cambiare l’argomento di conversazione?”  
“Da quando è diventato così vanitoso? Ostentare le proprie capacità, che cosa di cattivo gusto!”  
“Detto da lei suona veramente ridicolo.”  
“Seriamente dottore, fatico a riconoscerla. Questo atteggiamento non è da lei.”  
“Sono sempre stato così, forse non lo ricorda bene.”  
“Oh, io ricordo tutto perfettamente.”  
Ad ogni scambio di battute che si scambiavano, i due uomini erano avanzati lentamente l’uno verso l’altro sfidandosi con lo sguardo.   
“Anche io. Quindi non riuscirà a cambiare discorso.”  
Sherlock Holmes arricciò il naso con disappunto, strappando un sorrisetto compiaciuto a Watson.  
“Che cosa ci guadagna a continuare quell’argomento? Finiremmo per litigare, come ogni singola volta.”  
“Preferisco litigare con lei che fare l’amore con chiunque altro.”[5]   
Il detective contrasse la mandibola prima di rispondere:  
“Ma lo fa.”

In quell’istante il dottor Watson realizzò che non aveva alcuna possibilità di uscire vincitore da quella battaglia. Aveva lottato con determinazione, riuscendo a tenere testa al detective, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Il torto che gli aveva fatto – e che continuava a fargli – era troppo grande.  
Fu con quel pensiero in testa che ebbe l’impulso di sporgersi verso Holmes e impadronirsi della sua bocca. Poté percepire perfettamente il compagno smettere di respirare, senza respingerlo o contraccambiare, mentre azzardò a prendere il suo viso tra le mani. Quando il contatto si interruppe il detective socchiuse le labbra e rilasciò un sospiro lieve, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Watson mantenne i palmi sul suo volto mentre lo osservava come se fosse la prima volta.  
“Se un giorno dovesse cambiare idea e volesse riavermi al suo fianco, sappia che sarò in prima linea. Perché anche io sono irrimediabilmente innamorato di lei.”   
Parlò sommessamente, come se stesse confessando il più grande segreto mai esistito al mondo; e in un certo modo era proprio di questo che si trattava.   
Forse nel dire quelle parole era stato un egoista ugualmente, poiché lo avrebbe lasciato con l’idea che sarebbero potuti essere felici se non si fosse sposato. E così si sentiva John Watson: un egoista ipocrita, come lo aveva definito il compagno pochi minuti prima. Ma sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto della vita  se non avesse confessato apertamente i propri sentimenti.  
Holmes, dal canto suo, non lo rimproverò per tale atteggiamento. Si limitò a restare in silenzio, in un comportamento così poco da lui che amava avere sempre l’ultima parola.  
Il dottore lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, capendo che quello era il momento adatto per andarsene. Si strofinò il naso e schiarì la gola, allontanandosi verso l’attaccapanni. Indossò cappotto e cappello e si voltò verso il suo vecchio coinquilino, che lo stava osservano da dove lo aveva lasciato.  
“Arrivederci, Holmes.”  
“Arrivederci, Watson.”  
Il dottore fece un cenno con il cappello e si diresse verso la porta. Aveva già poggiato la mano sulla maniglia quando parlò:  
“Non le ho mai chiesto perdono. Ritengo che sia un’enorme mancanza da parte mia, per cui lo farò adesso. Spero riesca a perdonarmi anche questo.”   
Così dicendo, se ne andò.

Sherlock Holmes sospirò, sperano per un istante di vedere la porta aprirsi nuovamente; ma il suo Watson era un uomo d’onore e se aveva acconsentito a interrompere i loro rapporti sapeva che sarebbe andato fino in fondo.   
Provò un’improvvisa spossatezza e si lasciò accasciare sul pavimento, per poi sdraiarsi e tirare fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la pipa, di cui tornò a mordicchiare distrattamente il bocchino mentre guardava il soffitto.  
Non era uno sprovveduto: non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio che Watson un giorno avrebbe varcato la soglia pretendendo spiegazioni. Mai avrebbe però creduto che le cose gli sarebbero sfuggite di mano in maniera così plateale. Era crollato, come il più inetto degli uomini sotto al peso delle emozioni. Se suo fratello lo fosse venuto a sapere lo avrebbe deriso a vita. O forse no?  
In quel momento la sua mente stava correndo rapida e instancabile, ripercorrendo ogni singola frase pronunciata quella sera. Ogni espressione di Watson, ogni inflessione della voce… la pressione delle sue labbra su quelle del detective. Era tutto così chiaro e vivo. 

_ “Preferisco litigare con lei che fare l’amore con chiunque altro.”  _

Sorrise malinconicamente al nulla.  
“Anche io, Watson. Anche io.”

 

 

 

 

_ Avere un cuore in due non è facile _  
_ Al massimo diventa un’abitudine _  
_ Che se ti amo io poi ti fermi tu _  
_Chi resta ne ha di più  _ _[_ 6]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Non è mai un errore, Raf  
> [2] “Non riesco a pensare a niente e a nessun altro. Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a respirare, non riesco a mangiare e ti amo. Ti amo in ogni momento, in ogni minuto di ogni giorno.”, Grey’s Anatomy  
> [3] “Non so capire la logica di questa cosa, io so solo... che ti amo. È incredibile quante volte lo sto dicendo.”, L’amore non va in vacanza  
> [4] Trovo che il tu sia molto più incisivo in questa parte. “Non osi” suonava, come dire?, più blando nella mia testa, non abbastanza carico di astio.  
> [5] “I’d rather fight with you than make love with anyone else.”, The Wedding Date  
> [6] Un cuore in due, Francesca Michielin 
> 
> •••
> 
> Haibara Stark ~ Una sera mi sono chiesta: come immagino realmente il rapporto tra Holmes e Watson? Immagino un amore a senso unico o ricambiato? Watson è scappato o è realmente innamorato di Mary nel mio headcanon ideale? Ed è nata questa storia.  
> Sebbene ne sia molto affezionata non sono del tutto convinta di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Spero vi piaccia almeno un poco.
> 
> Non so se Holmes possa essere considerato (molto) OOC o meno. L’interpretazione di Robert mi trasmette sempre uno Sherlock Holmes molto umano e capace di provare sentimenti molto forti (la gelosia in primis). Per questo riesco a vederlo mentre crolla per un lungo attimo davanti al suo Watson e gli confessa quello che prova.
> 
> Anyway, grazie di aver letto fino a qui!
> 
> Un abbraccio a tutti.


End file.
